Un golpe del destino
by AndreiiCullenHale
Summary: Bella se graduó del instituto y se va a New York a vivir con su mejor amigo, Jacob. Un día sin saberlo, su destino cambiará cuando conozca a su nuevo compañero de departamento. T2H.. entren!
1. El Viaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es original de esta cuenta y sus autoras.**

"Un golpe del destino"

**Capítulo 1: El Viaje.**

"…_Como todos sabemos, la secundaria se vuelve nuestro segundo hogar… La mayor parte del día la pasamos aquí, con nuestros compañeros y profesores, así que llega un momento en que forman parte de nuestras vidas. Ahora al tener que despedirnos, sentimos que dejamos aquí una parte de nuestra vida, que pronto seremos nuevas personas, independientes y en algún aspecto, más madura. La secundaria se nos fue chicos… De parte de toda la promoción, doy gracias a los profesores, por soportarnos, a los compañeros… Por ser parte de nuestra familia escolar y especialmente a nuestros padres, ya que sin ellos sería imposible estar hoy aquí parados… ¡Felicidades chicos! ¡¡A la universidad!!..._"

Y aquí estaba yo. Parada frente a un montón de gente, diciendo un estúpido discurso de graduación, el cual había practicado por semanas, ¿Para qué? Para que saliera así de patético. ¿Lo mejor de esto? Ya no viviré más con Renée. Me largo, por fin... Me voy de aquí a New York... Me voy a la universidad a disfrutar de mi libertad, con mi mejor amigo, Jacob, lejos de mi familia. Perfecto. Lo que siempre espere y ¡Lo que siempre quise!

Bajé del escenario y me senté en la silla que me correspondía… Estaba pensando en cómo sería llegar a la universidad. Me sentía un poco segura, ya que Jacob se iría conmigo, viviríamos en el mismo departamento e iríamos a la misma universidad. Y aunque no estudiaríamos la misma carrera, allí estaríamos como siempre, unidos, juntos pase lo que pase. Gracias al cielo y a la amistad de años que mantienen nuestros padres, no me iré sola a lo que hoy me parecía una nueva etapa. ¿Infierno o gloria? Creo que el infierno ya lo viví. Ahora no creo que la universidad sea peor que la secundaria. ¿O estaba equivocada? Gracias a Dios, pronto lo sabría.

"_Bella Swan, Felicidades"_ –Desperté de mi trance y subí de nuevo al escenario por mi diploma.

"_Gracias"_ –Sonreí hipócritamente a la foto y bajé. Tiré con desgana el birrete al aire y me cayó torpemente en los pies.

Vi que Renée se acercaba tomada de la mano de Charlie, para felicitarme.

"_Oh Bella, mi pequeña Bella, no puedo creer que ya estás graduada. ¡Toda una adulta! Oh mi pequeña bebé. Felicidades tesoro"_ –Tan expresiva Renée que todo el mundo me miraba como la deforme.

Charlie solo se limitó a abrazarme y con un "Felicidades" me dejó en paz.

Fuimos a un restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad, demasiado elegante, incluso para Renée. La mayoría de mis compañeros graduados estaban allí y yo sólo pensaba en que pasara el tiempo rápido para irme.

Tan poco tiempo de vacaciones… lo sé. Pero prefiero eso, que seguir aquí. Una semana, eso era todo, solo debo esperar una semana para que comiencen las clases universitarias. Lo que quiere decir que me quedan 3 o 4 días en la que había sido mi casa desde pequeña.

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos en aquel elegante restaurant, estuve pensando en lo mismo que tenía rondando en mi cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. La Universidad y New York.  
¿Y qué importa que vaya allá? Estaré con Jacob. Él y yo siempre hemos sido mejores amigos, con él allá todo estará bien…  
Escuchaba a mamá y a papá de lejos. Hablando de que ya su hijita se iría lejos, pero no les hice caso y seguí en mis pensamientos absurdos. ¿Conoceré a alguien? ¿Encontraré el amor? Oh por dios, ¡que estoy diciendo! ¿Amor? Ok no… Mi nombre y la palabra amor nunca han existido en la misma oración. Pero… todo puede pasar. Es un mundo nuevo, lleno de nuevas personas con actitudes diferentes. ¿Quién dice que no puedo encontrar el amor? Y… ¿Por qué digo eso? Yo misma estoy diciendo que no existe el amor para mí. ¡Rayos! Aún no me he ido y ya estoy loca ¿Es eso posible? Ya veo que sí.

"_Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Estás allí?... ¿Bella?"._ –Decía Renée, sacudiéndome el brazo.  
_"Sí. Si mamá, sí. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy_". –Dije, saliendo de mi trance.  
_"Vamos hija, ya tu padre pagó la comida. Vámonos a casa"._ –Me abrazó y nos fuimos a subir al auto. De camino, hablamos de que ya Jacob había hecho todo lo necesario para el departamento que alquilaríamos.  
_"Pero ¿No dormirán juntos, o si?"._ –Dijo Charlie, en tono preocupado.  
_"Oh, Charlie… Luego de tantos años, ahora celarás a Bella… ¿De Jacob? Oh, amor…"._ –Renée siempre tan comprensiva.  
_"No papá… Viviremos en el mismo departamento, pero según Jake, no rentan todo el departamento si no por habitación, así que serán dos. La de Jake y la mía. No te preocupes, sabes que sé cuidarme y con Jake… Júralo que no lo necesitaré"._ –Luego de decir eso, se relajó en el asiento y no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos.  
Nos bajamos del auto y mis padres me abrazaron por enésima vez, haciéndome entender que estaban muy orgullosos de mí.

Me cambié la ropa y me dispuse a dormir… Pero no fue fácil conseguirlo. Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. Llena de cosas que quizá pasarían muy pronto. Llena de "Universidad", "Departamento", "Jacob". Cosas sin sentido, y otras que de verdad me preocupaban…

*12 pm, Bella despierta, mirando el techo… Pensando en el largo viaje que le esperaba dentro de unos días.

*1 de la mañana, Bella despierta, sin rastros de sueño… Pensando en cómo sería entrar a la universidad, pensando en cómo sería vivir con su mejor amigo.

*2 de la mañana, Renée entra al cuarto de Bella y ésta se hace la dormida. Su madre le da un beso en la frente y se va. Bella sigue pensando… ¡Esta chica no para de pensar!

*3 de la mañana, Bella decide sacar su iPod y escuchar música, algo fuerte, que no la deje pensar… SuperMassive Black Hole, era buena opción. Escuchó la misma canción tantas veces que ya se había convertido en un ruido de fondo y su mente empezó a volar a New York nuevamente. Entre escuchar música y, pensar y pensar, Bella se quedó dormida

…

Habían pasado 4 días después de la graduación, días en los que solo pensaba como sería mi vida en New York. Sí. Creo que me estaba obsesionando con todo esto de la mudanza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las nuevas experiencias que iba a vivir. Estaba terminando de empacar todas mis cosas ya que mañana nos iríamos. Cuando estaba lista decidí descansar, mañana sería un día largo.

Me desperté cuando sentí un estruendoso golpe.

"_¿Qué coño?..."._ –No pude terminar la frase, pues fui interrumpida por carcajadas, que llenaban la habitación. Me levanté del suelo y vi la cara de mi mejor amigo.

"_¡¡Bella tenias que ver tu cara!!"._ –No paraba de reírse el estúpido de Jacob – _"Oh espera, no me mires de esa forma trate de levantarte de la mejor forma pero no me dejaste otra alternativa"._

"_Me las vas a pagar "BLACK"._ –Dije, con mi voz llena de enojo.

"_Por dios Bella, fue una broma relájate mira solo nos quedan horas para irnos de aquí"._ –Él tenía razón en algo; dentro de poco tiempo nos iríamos de aquí. Pero ésta me la iba a cobrar de alguna manera.

"_Está bien Jacob. Has ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra"._ –Lo amenacé señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

"_Oh Bella, estoy temblando del miedo, por dios nena… Ya supéralo baby"._ –Al decir esto salió de la habitación corriendo como una niña.

"_Hay; JACOB EL PERRO COBARDE. Anda a lamerle los pies a Billy, cachorrito"._ –Le grité desde las escaleras.

Volví a mi cuarto, busqué algo de ropa para cambiarme y me dirigí al único baño que tenia la casa. Luego de bañarme, me puse unos pants con un t-shirt y me recogí el cabello en una coleta.

Tomé las maletas y baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mis padres, en compañía de Billy y Jake.

"_Oigan, ya estoy lista. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?"._ –Charlie me miró con cara de: 'búscate un reloj'.

"_Bella te estamos llamando desde hace 45 minutos. Pero claro… la hora de karaoke no se acaba hasta después de 2 horas"._ –Dijo mientras todos empezaron a reírse de mí. Sí claro esto es muy gracioso.

"_Ok… ¿Van a seguir riéndose de mi talento matutino o nos vamos de una buena vez? Se nos hace tarde…"._ –Ni loca me pierdo este viaje, no pienso quedarme un día más aquí.

Guardamos el equipaje en la patrulla de Charlie y nos llevaron hasta el aeropuerto. Esperamos una hora más, hasta que nos llamaron para abordar el vuelo. En ese momento Renée empezó a llorar como una histérica, diciendo:

"_¡¡Oh mi única hija se me va, mi princesita, mi tesorito, mi bebe, la cochita de mamá!!"._ –Por dios… ¿Parecía que lo hubiera gritado por unos parlantes o eran mis ideas? Porque todo el mundo se giró hacia mi dirección. ¡Dios mío!… Ojalá la tierra se abriera y me tragara en este momento. Calma bella… Te quedan poco minutos para salir de aquí.

"_Hija… Prométenos que te cuidarás. En cuanto llegues nos llamas. Y recuerda que aquí estaremos para lo que necesites"._ –Me dijo Charlie mientras me daba un abrazo.

"_Sí, Char… eh… papá. Te lo prometo"._ –Le sonreí. Cuando Jacob terminó de despedirse de Billy, el señor vino hasta mi.

"_Bella cuida de mi Jake. No hagan nada estúpido, no se acerquen a gente extraña, tengan mucha precaución"._ –Dios lo que me faltaba, este viejo sermoneándome… ¿Hasta cuándo?... Como él es un antisocial piensa que yo lo seré también. Afortunadamente el sermón del viejo Billy fue interrumpido por el último llamado de nuestro vuelo. Cuando estábamos cerca de la entrada escuche a Renée gritar:

"_¡HIJA TE AMAMOS… TU PAPI Y YO TE EXTRAÑAREMOS BEBÉ!". –_No volteé a verla, no, más vergüenza ¿para qué?... Ya era suficiente.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del avión, buscamos los puestos. La aeromoza nos ofreció su ayuda, ayuda que incluía bucearse el trasero de Jacob. Ok, mi mejor amigo estaba re-bueno. La mayoría de las veces que salía con él, tenía que aguantarme a las carnívoras que se nos atravesaban en el camino. No aguantaban una picada de ojo por parte de mi amigo y ya se estaban lamiendo los labios y jadeando como prostis.

Jacob se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos. Tuve que buscar un pañuelo porque mi amiguito, estaba babeando mi hombro. Estaba demasiado asqueada, tuve que limpiarle la boca e irme al baño para lavar mi hombro que estaba todo pegajoso.

Nota mental: Recordar ir a "ternura" (n/a= tienda de bebes recién nacidos), para comprarle un babero a Jacob. Cuando salí del baño, me topé con un chico alto, de tez blanca y ojos azules.

"_Hola, hermosa"._ – ¿Con quién estaba hablando este tipo? –_"Yo soy Mike ¿Y tu nombre es?". _–Ok, era conmigo. Me tendió la mano en señal de saludo.

Este tipo es un idiota si cree que le diré mi nombre. ¿Por qué será que me viene a la cabeza el sermón de Billy? Ese viejo ya me enveneno el cerebro…

"_Hermosa"._ –Volvió a repetir –_"¿Tienes nombre?"._ –Qué pregunta tan idiota… Sí esta hueco.

"_No… Mis padres no me pusieron nombre al nacer… Lo siento"._ –Dije en tono sarcástico.

"_Qué mal que una chica tan bella como tú no tenga nombre. Si quieres te puedo llamar 'hermosa'"._ –Ya va… Este tipo no capto la indirecta. Oh por dios, pensé que había dejado a los idiotas en Forks

"_Oye tú. Mmm… ¿Peter? No espera… ¿Era Juanito verdad? Como sea… muévete del pasillo, no me apetece hablar con retrasados mentales"._ –Dije, haciendo ademán para salir de allí. Pero me agarró por los brazos suavemente y me dijo:

"_Hermosa… me llamo Mike, Mike newton"._ –Y vuelve el perro arrepentido –_"Nena, si quieres podemos entrar al baño. Te aseguro que la pasaras bomba te haré ver las nubes". _–Susurró muy cerca de mi oído pero su mal aliento viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, porque llegó hasta mi cara y casi me asfixia. Hasta llegué a pensar que me desmayaría.

"_Mmm…. Mike… Estoy viendo las nubes desde hace una hora, si quieres comprobarlo abre la ventanilla idiota"._ –Lo empujé y cayó al piso. Di unos pasos, me di la vuelta y dije: –"_Ah se me olvidaba, existe la pasta dental. ¡Cepíllate! Estás tan apestoso que todos los pasajeros necesitaremos oxígeno para no morir con tu mal aliento_".

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi puesto y Jacob había despertado de su pequeña siesta. Me preguntó porqué tenía esa cara y yo le respondí que fue la única que Dios me dió.

Le conté mis sucesos con el retrasado mental pero estaba muy cansada para seguir con nuestra plática. Decidí dormir, eso seguro me relajaría. Le dije a Jake que en cuanto llegáramos a new York me despertara. Cerré mis ojos y en cuestión de segundos me había quedado dormida.

* * *

**_La historia es escrita por dos personas: Mariannys y Andrea!_**

**Mariannys:** _bueno chicas, este es mi primer fic, gracias a la ayuda de mi nieteciita Andrea, hemos hecho este primer capitulo, es una historia bastante alocada, espero que sea de su agrado. Se aceptan criticas constuctivas... Un besote_ (:*

**Andrea:** _Wiii abuelitaa tu primer fic y nuestro fic juntitas :) Mas fino.. nos quedó súper bueno... :) esperamos que les guste mucho... Como dijo mi amiga abuelita (xD) se aceptan criticas constructivas..._

**Dejen un review si les gustó... Es nuestra paga por escribir!  
Besos... Mariis y Andrea :)**


	2. Mudanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es original de esta cuenta y sus autoras.**

**"Un golpe del destino"**

**Capítulo 2: Mudanza.**

Estaba profundamente sumergida en mi sueño cuando sentí que alguien movía mi cuerpo levemente y decía que me despertara.

"_No mamá,__ no quiero ir al instituto"_ –Murmuré, sin abrir mis ojos. Cuanto me disgusta que me despierten cuando estoy en mitad de mi sueño.

"_Bella… ¿Supéralo si?, no soy tu mamá, ni tampoco vas a ningún instituto"_ –Me dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente bien.

Abrí los ojos levemente y vi que los pasajeros iban caminando por el pasillo, pude suponer que ya habíamos llegado.

"_Bella termina de despertar. Sólo tenemos 5 minutos para salir, además tenemos que buscar el equipaje"_ –Al escuchar eso me levanté bruscamente y me pegué con el techo del avión. –_"Ouch, eso dolió" _–Exclamé. Instantáneamente me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Creo que eso me dejaría un chichón.

"_Ok B__ella, realmente voy a tener que grabarte cada mañana_" –Dijo Jacob riéndose de mí.

"_Qué__ gracioso Jacob. Mueve tu trasero, necesitamos irnos"_ –Se levantó del asiento. Claro… no lo hizo de la misma manera que yo.

Caminamos hasta la salida. El aeropuerto de New York es gigantesco, había muchísima gente, pero logramos localizar donde estaba nuestro equipaje. Los fuimos a buscar y salimos de allí.

Al salir del aeropuerto tomamos un taxi. Jacob se encargó de dar la dirección del departamento donde viviríamos, sin embargo, no presté mucha atención, mantenía la vista fija en los edificios gigantescos que veía através de las ventanas del auto. Todo era tan distinto; el tráfico, las calles, la gente. Esto era lo que yo merecía, me encantaba este lugar, sin duda alguna seria la experiencia más grata que podía vivir.

Después de un buen rato de viaje, el taxi nos dejó en frente de un enorme edificio con piedras negras, lucía muy bien. Contemplé con mejor detalle la fachada, era hermosa y moderna. Jacob sacó nuestras maletas del automóvil mientras yo miraba todo a nuestro alrededor, estaba completamente fascinada, esto no se comparaba con Forks. Miré a Jake atónita y él me respondió con una sonrisa. Podía ver claramente en su rostro que se sentía de la misma forma que yo. La estancia por dentro era magnífica, no había otra palabra para describirla. Las paredes eran de un color blanco, los muebles eran de cuero negro, estaba completamente equilibrado con colores neutros que encajaba perfectamente con la infraestructura.

"_¡¡W__ow!!"_ –Dije, admirando cada detalle _–"Esto es hermoso"_

"_Realmente __lo es, es sorprendente. Nunca había visto algo así"_ –Contestó Jake. Era obvio. ¿Cómo ver algo así si nunca salíamos del pueblo? Mínimo viajábamos a Port Ángeles que, por cierto, también era pueblo, comparado con esto.

"_B__ueno, subamos a nuestro departamento_" –Dije, enfatizando la palabra 'nuestro', y Jacob se carcajeó. A veces me daba la impresión que yo era su payaso personal o algo así.

El señor que estaba parado en la recepción del edificio, nos dijo que nos podía ayudar y le dijimos que sí. Tomó dos de nuestras maletas y entre Jacob y yo las demás.

Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor. Esperamos que abriera y entramos en él. Pulsé el botón del piso 18, ese era el piso que nos correspondía. Me estremecí al darme cuenta que estábamos entre los últimos pisos ya que el edificio contaba con 22. A veces soy tan torpe… me preocupaba que quizá me callera por el balcón o algo parecido. Al pensar esto, solté una risita y Jacob me dio una mirada en forma de pregunta y yo le hice señas de que no era nada.

La verdad odiaba los ascensores, siempre he tenido la sensación de que voy a quedar encerrada en ese aparato para siempre o que al cerrar las puertas me va a aplastar. Les tengo mucho miedo en realidad, claustrofobia o algo de eso. Cerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta treinta, cuando terminé los abrí y ya estábamos llegando a nuestro piso. Tengo que darle crédito a estos aparatos, son completamente veloces, pero igual es un temor que no supero, si fuera por mí subiría por las escaleras pero en vista de que son tantos pisos y no quiero sufrir dolores musculares, hay que acudir al hermoso ascensor.

"_P__ues. Según lo que tienen allí, este es su departamento, señores"_ –Dijo el señor que nos ayudaba, mientras señalaba con las manos una puerta negra.

"_Gracias, señor.__.. ehm…"_ –Dije, tratando de ser amable, pero no sabía cómo era su nombre.

"_Mi nombre es Harry, señorita y estoy a sus servicios, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en que los puedo ayudar"_ –Dijo amablemente, mientras dejaba las maletas en el piso.

"_Gracias, Harry"_ –Dijo Jacob, le dio una propina y se fue.

"_Bueno Bella, te presento nuestro departamento"_ –Me dijo Jacob, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

"_¿Y qué estás esperando que no abres?"_ –Dije, mientras le quitaba las llaves de las manos.

"_L__a paciencia es una virtud"_ –Canturreó _–"La curiosidad mató al gato"_ –Dijo alegremente.

"_Jacob"_ –Dije, seriamente _–"¿Vas a callarte?, no consigo la llave correcta"_ –Dije algo exasperada, la verdad es que no tenia paciencia y me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad por ver lo que había allí dentro.

"_Bella, ¿te puedes calmar?, dame las llaves"_ –Me dijo en un intento de calmar mi desesperación. Cedí, le devolví el manojo, y mi amigo encontró la llave correcta en menos de 5 segundos. No dudo en echarme en cara que era mucho más astuto solo por encontrar una estúpida llave.

Al entrar al departamento, creí que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco. Cuando mire la sala, estaba atónita, esto era pasarse de la raya. ¡Oh dios!

"_Bella hermosa__, ¿te recojo la baba?"_ –Me preguntó Jacob, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuera la pregunta mas obvia del mundo, debo recordarle acerca del pegoste en mi hombro.

Lo miré mal.

"_Hazlo. De todas formas,__ ahora te toca a ti ¿no?"_ –Dije con el mismo tono en el que él me hablo.

"_E__staba sumido en la inconsciencia"_ –Dijo restándole importancia _–"Olvida mi comentario, este depa es demasiado ¡guay!, lo imagine un poco mas pequeño pero es enorme"_

"_E__so es quedarse corto, mira la Tv, los muebles, las cortinas. Jamás me lo habría imaginado de esta forma, ¡¡es perfecto!!" _–Empecé a gritar de la emoción, me atrapó entre sus brazos y me alzó, de repente me encontraba dando vueltas en los brazos de Jacob.

"_J__ake para, para"_ –Dije riéndome, la verdad ya no podía más _–"Ah para, que me estoy mareando"_

"_Ok, ok,__ está bien, no quiero que me vomites encima"_ –Dijo riendo, le empujé el hombro juguetonamente, y terminamos riendo juntos.

"_A__l fin obtuvimos lo que queríamos Jake y estoy muy contenta por ello. Esto es algo completamente nuevo para los dos, así que no dudes en contarme cualquier cosa, aquí solo estamos tu y yo. Ah y de antemano te digo que no dejare que cocines, no quiero que los primeros días que este aquí tenga que ir al hospital por intoxicación"_ –Dije en tono burlón.

"_Está bien B__ella, de igual forma te pido hagas lo mismo conmigo, de ahora en adelante solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, así que cuenta conmigo como lo has hecho siempre. En cuanto a cocinar… no lo haré, si quieres tampoco lavo ni limpio"_ –Dijo, con una ancha sonrisa que yo le respondí y agregue:

"_Ok __Jacob, dije claramente 'co-ci-nar', nadie hablo de lavar o limpiar. En tal caso no voy a lavar tus pendas intimas eso seria realmente asqueroso tu tienes tus manitas, mi amor, así que harás algo por la patria… y por tu vida" –_

"_Está__ bien mi señor"_ –Dijo imitando voz de soldado _–"Lo que usted ordene"_

"_B__ien, vamos a terminar de ver el departamento"_ –Le señale con la mano el pasillo que teníamos en frente _–"Quiero ver mi habitación"_

En este punto del asunto, todavía nos encontrábamos parados en la puerta del departamento con cara de lentos. Caminamos hasta las habitaciones, pasando por la sala y el comedor, adornados de una forma tan elegante y linda que nunca me imaginé que podía existir algo así. Me dirigí a la última habitación del pasillo, la que daba al frente del edificio y cuando entré casi morí. La cama era tan grande, que podría dormir con Jake y dejar espacio para 2 personas más. Estaba adornada en torno al color azul. Cortinas azules, cubrecamas azules, almohadas azules, hasta la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesita de noche era azul. Definitivamente esta sería mi habitación.

"_¡Jacob!__"_ –Grité _–"Quiero esta"_ –dije, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba.

"_Wow, aquella es verde. Y la del otro lado es como un amarillo pastel… Oh, y del otro lado hay una naranja, pero solo los accesorios… Este depa es lo máximo Bella."_ –Dijo Jacob, contemplando la habitación azul con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"_Quiero esta"_ –Repetí. El me miró fijamente. _–"Sí Jacob, lo sé"_ –Dije antes de que me empezara a reprochar por mi absurda obsesión con lo azul. No había mencionado esa parte de mi vida pero amo el azul.

"_Sí, Bella. Supe que sería así cuando la vi"_ –Me dijo esto y se fue.

Personalmente lo único que quería era dormir, pero no podía hacer eso ahora. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde Jacob había puesto las maletas. Agarré las mías y me las llevé a mi habitación. Cuando abrí el closet, pude apreciar mejor lo inmenso que era. Era casi del tamaño del baño, pero cuando entre, el baño era aun mas grande y había una puerta, que supuse era la comunicación con el otro cuarto. Me comió la curiosidad y abrí la puerta, era la habitación verde. Era igual de hermosa que la mía.

Jacob supuestamente se había instalado en la naranja, que quedaba al otro lado del pasillo…. Luego los otros inquilinos escogerían entre las otras dos.

Cerré la puerta y volví a mi habitación, monté las maletas encima de la cama y empecé a sacar todas mis cosas… Fui acomodando la ropa en los cajones y mis cosas personales entre el baño y el tocador que había en el cuarto **(N/A: Aquí se dice peinadora xD).** Luego de una hora, cuando terminé de acomodar todo, me dirigí a la habitación de Jacob, lo encontré con todas las maletas en el piso y tumbado en la cama babeando… Y, era la hora de mi venganza. Fui a la cocina y agarré un vaso de la alacena, lo llene de agua y le eché hielos, muchos hielos… Cuando el agua estaba helada, fui al cuarto de Jacob de nuevo y me encontré con algo mejor para mí; se había puesto boca arriba, con la cabeza tirada afuera de la cama, así no se mojaría la cama si no él. ¡Mucho mejor!

Me acerqué y le suavicé la mejilla… Con voz melosa dije: _"Aquí tienes hermoso… JACOB"_ grité su nombre y cuando se paró sobresaltado le tiré el agua encima. Estaba helada, pero se lo merecía. Salí corriendo, a sabiendas de que me iba a perseguir por toda la casa no sé para qué, porque me lo debía.

"_Espera que te agarre"_ –Me dijo, sacudiéndose el cuello de la franela.

Lo dejé ahí parado en el medio del pasillo quitándose la franela, pero me miró con cara de perrito triste y antes de cerrar la puerta salí.

"_Ok, hazme lo que quieras"_ –Abrí los brazos en señal de darme por vencida _–"Aunque sabes que te lo merecías, te dije que me vengaría por cómo me despertaste así que no deberías hacerme nada, ni yo tampoco debería recibirlo. Así que…" _–Jacob se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde yo estaba _–"Así que técnicamente…"_ –Pasos más lentos y más largos _–"Técnicamente estamos a mano"_ –Pude terminar de decir.

Ya estaba muy cerca de mí, así que salí corriendo de nuevo pero esta vez me atrapó con sus enormes brazos y me tiró en el piso debajo de él. Me empezó a hacer cosquillas y yo le suplicaba que me dejara, que ya no podía respirar, pero él siguió, hasta que prácticamente me puse a llorar riéndome. Fue terrible… Pero no podía esperar otra cosa de él.

"_Ya Jacob, ya, estoy hablando en serio, ya no da risa, ya me duelen las costillas. ¡¡YAAAAAA Jacooooob!!…"_ –Grité y supliqué, hasta que por fin me soltó y me paré corriendo.

"_Ahora vas a pensar bien la próxima vez que te metas conmigo"_ –Dijo, recogiendo su franela del piso del comedor.

"_Uy si mira que miedo"_ –Dije, un poco molesta. Ya me dolían las costillas y el estómago.

Entré en mi cuarto y di un portazo nada normal. Me tiré en la cama a mirar el techo que también era muy sofisticado, tenía detalles de yeso. Al rato, Jacob tocó la puerta.

"_¿Puedo entrar?"_ –Preguntó desde afuera.

"_Sí, Jake, entra"_ –Le respondí, sentándome en la cama.

"_Lo siento, sólo jugaba"_ –Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con el brazo.

"_No te preocupes Jake, sabes que estoy media loca"_ –Me acosté en la cama y él me siguió. En un momento estábamos acostados uno al lado del otro.

"_Todo esto es hermoso"_ –Dijo.

"_Sí, tienes razón. Nunca había imaginado algo así"_ –Le dije yo a él.

"_Bella, te quiero amiga. Gracias por soportarme y por estar siempre conmigo. Eres muy especial para mi"_ –En tono de verdadero agradecimiento soltó esas palabras.

"_Yo también te quiero Jake, y ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? Sabes que nada"_ –Respondí, cerré los ojos y me quedé un buen rato así.

"_Bella, vamos, vamos, no te duermas allí. Hagamos algo. Ash, que asco, no he acomodado mis cosas"_ –Se lamentó.

"_Vamos, yo te ayudo a acomodarlas. La verdad ahorita estoy muy cansada para cocinar. No sé si quieres podemos pedir pizza o salir a comer por aquí cerca. Debemos empezar a conocer la ciudad, Jake"_ –Nos paramos de mi cama y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Le ayudé a guardar toda su ropa y sus cosas y me fui a bañar. Me vestí y salimos del departamento. Caminando por las calles encontramos un Subway y allí entramos a comer. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando sobre muchas cosas. Cuando terminamos de comer, todavía no era muy tarde. Este realmente había sido el día más largo de mi vida. Ya me encontraba realmente exhausta. Pero mañana sería otro día, un día nuevo. Salimos del restaurante y caminamos –ahora más lento– hacia nuestro edificio.

Cuando entramos, el señor Harry estaba parado detrás del mostrador.

"_Buenas noches, señores… El dueño del departamento estuvo aquí hace un rato, me dijo que __les informara de que mañana vienen a mudarse sus nuevos compañeros. Llegarán a eso de las 11 de la mañana. No deben preocuparse por nada, ellos tendrán sus llaves al igual que ustedes, solo debía informarles"_ –Nos dijo Harry.

"_Gracias Harry, quizá mañana no estemos aquí a esa hora pero de todas formas es importante saberlo"_ –Le contesté amablemente.

"_Sí Harry, gracias. Nos vemos luego"_ –Añadió Jacob.

Me paso el brazo por el hombro porque tenía frío y subimos al ascensor.

"_¿Tú qué piensas de eso de tener compañía? ¿No crees que será raro?"_ –Me preguntó Jacob.

"_En efecto"_ –Comencé _–"Pero no nos podemos quejar Jacob, es un depa demasiado ¡guay! Como dices tú y es más fácil pagarlo entre los cuatro"_ –culminé. Y tenía razón, el departamento era carísimo, por eso aceptamos vivir con dos desconocidos universitarios, porque queríamos vivir en un buen lugar y no en cualquier cuchitril.

"_Tienes razón, pero no deja de ser extraño… No conocemos a esa gente. No sabemos como son, Bella"_ –Dijo en tono preocupado.

"_Lo sé Jacob pero nunca sabes con quién te encuentras, sí por no conocerlos de antes es la cosa, entonces deberíamos desconfiar de todo mundo y nunca conoceríamos a nadie Jacob Black, usa la cabeza por dios"_ –dije sarcásticamente.

_"Ah pues viéndolo así tienes razón…"_ –Bajamos del ascensor.

"_Siempre la tengo"_ –Terminé diciendo. Abrí la puerta del departamento y entramos.

"_Voy a ver que hay en la tele. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"_ –Me preguntó Jacob mientras se dirigía al salón a ver la tv gigante que estaba allí.

"_No, Jake. Estoy cansadísima. Ya tengo mucho sueño. Nos vemos mañana"_ –Me despedí de él con un abrazo y me fui a mi habitación.

Saqué mi pijama del cajón y me dirigí al baño. Me cambie la ropa y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta… Me lavé la cara, me quité el maquillaje y ya estaba lista para irme a dormir. Guardé todas las cosas de nuevo y me fui a la cama. Ahora que estaba tan cansada, la cama se sentía como un lecho de flores… Y apenas pegué la cabeza a la almohada me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano. Debía salir a comprar comida para el departamento y otras cosas personales. Me peiné y salí de la habitación, cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con Jacob.

_"No puede ser. ¿Tú a esta hora?… ¡Milagro!" _–Dije burlándome de él.

_"Vine a beber agua, ¿no ves?"_ –Removió el vaso en su mano.

_"Bien, mejor que estés despierto. Deberíamos ir a comprar las cosas que hacen falta"_ –Dije.

_"Ay Bella, ya suenas como mi padre. Mejor nos sentamos en el grande y cómodo mueble que esta frente al televisor y vemos una buena película"_ –Me invitó Jacob.

_"Bueno, está bien, pero en la tarde tenemos que ir al súper" –Le reproché._

_"Sí, sí, señora Swan, lo que usted diga. Venga"_ –Me jaló por el brazo hasta el sofá negro y allí nos sentamos.  
Puso una película de terror. Lo sé… ¿Quién ve películas de terror en la mañana? Ok, yo. Convencida por el tonto de Jake.

Después de unos cuantos gritos por mi parte, cuando la película ya estaba por terminar y todo lo espantoso había pasado tocaron el timbre. Debían ser los nuevos inquilinos. Fui y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con el rostro más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

_"Hola"_ –Dijo una voz aterciopelada.

* * *

**_La historia es escrita por dos personas: Mariannys y Andrea!_**

**Mariannys:** _bueno mis twilighters graciias x los reviews que he recibido grax x el apoyo! Aka tiienen el 2do cap esperoo qee les guste beso_s (k)

**Andrea:** _Holaa; volvimos.. jaja sé que nos extrañaron ¬¬ xD Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo. Esta vez es mucho mas largo... Gracias por los reviews y por la aceptación del fic. Se les quiere.. Besos a todas._

Nota:Nos tardamos en actualizar chicas, pero mejor tarde qe nunca. :) Besotes!

**Dejen un review si les gustó... Es nuestra paga por escribir!  
VampiBesos... Mariis y Andrea :)**


	3. La pareja de imbeciles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es original de esta cuenta y sus autoras.**

**"Un golpe del destino"**

**Capítulo 3: La pareja de imbéciles.**

_Hola_ –Dijo una voz aterciopelada, cuando abrí la puerta.

Era la voz más hermosa y varonil que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Cuando me fijé en el rostro de la persona de la cual procedía esa hermosa voz me quedé paralizada, una estatua es movible en comparación a como me encontraba yo en este instante, si había dicho que la voz era hermosa, su rostro superaba los límites, no podía apartar la vista. Los ojos eran de un color esmeralda, su rostro acentuado de tez blanca, su sonrisa perfecta, todo en él era perfecto, es como si estuviera enfrente del mismísimo adonis.

Su cuerpo escultural me enloqueció, es decir, no es que yo nunca hubiese visto hombres con buen cuerpo, Jake es un vivo ejemplo de un cuerpo escultural. Es que este chico es diferente en todos los sentidos, no es tan musculoso pero sus brazos estaban bien formados al igual que su pecho, que se marcaba en la ajustada franela gris que usaba, podía quedarme toda la vida entera observándolo, admirando su bellaza, estaba completamente deslumbrada.

_Eh__m… Hola _–Volvió a repetir –_Soy el nuevo inquilino_ –Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, espero no verme ante él como una tonta. ¡¡Reacciona, Bella, reacciona!!

_Eh…__ Ehm… si… buu...eno, te estábamos es...perando _–Tartamudeé. Sentía como me comenzaban a temblar las piernas y a sudar las manos, el nerviosismo se apodero de mí. ¡Dios! Estoy segura que me debo estar viendo patética, pero no podía evitarlo, con varios intentos recuperé la compostura –_Amm sí, pasa adelante_ –Le dije haciéndole ademán con la mano para que entrara y mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

El chico entró al departamento, dejó las maletas a un lado de la entrada y se quedó observando la sala, pero este chico no parecía tan emocionado y sorprendido como Jake y yo. Actuaba como si esto fuera lo más normal para él. Jake y yo intercambiamos miradas, como esperando que el nuevo inquilino pronunciara alguna sílaba, pero no sucedió, se limito a caminar hasta los pasillos observando cada espacio del departamento.

_¿__Y a este que le pasa?_ –Me preguntó Jacob, medio molesto, medio burlón

_Ni idea_ –Murmuré –_Es medio extraño._

_Este __tipo no me cae nada bien_ –Me susurró, acercándose a mí –_Espero que no se antoje de mi habitacion._

Solté una risita, este hombre podría ser todo menos un inquilino y a Jacob lo único que le preocupada era su habitación. Pero en algo podía tener razón… definitivamente este hombre no podía ser el inquilino, es como si perteneciera a la realeza, podías distinguirlo entre la multitud. Sí, de verdad creo que es extraño, pero eso lo hace interesante, su porte, su caminar… Bella, Bella, Bella ¡Para ya! ¿Cómo es posible que en menos de media hora ya estas… estas… babeando por ese hombre?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por varios golpes en la puerta de la entrada, ¿Será el otro inquilino? Si es igual a este adonis que acaba de llegar, moriré de un paro cardiaco severo.

Hice ademán para levantarme del mueble a abrir la puerta pero Jake fue más rápido y se levantó primero.

_Yo abro B__ella_ –Me dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada. Jacob solo había entre abierto la puerta cuando oí unos gritos…

_¡¡__Eddie, Eddie, baby!!_ –Instintivamente me volteé y la vi. Era una mujer hermosa, con porte de top model, cabello rubio ondulado, de tez blanca, ojos azules, mínima cintura, largas piernas y una chillona voz, nada normal. –_Amor ya estoy aquí…_ –Habló nuevamente.

Entró a la sala y posó su mirada en mí, luego la desvió hacia Jacob, nos dio una mirada interrogante y luego una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lo que tenía de bonita lo tenia de patética. No me había fijado en la presencia del adonis en cuanto habló.

_Tanya__, estoy aquí_ –Dijo y se acerco hacia ella, esta no dudó en brincarle encima y besarlo con fiereza, parecía que se lo iba a tragar. Empezó a mover sus caderas encima de él. ¡Oh por dios! No creo que vayan hacer lo que creo que van hacer. ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta de su público? es decir de Jake y yo.

Mire a Jake que estaba con la boca abierta, estaba tan sorprendido como yo, no sé que estaría pasando por su mente pero estoy segura que algo bueno no debía ser, esto para mi era como un balde de agua fría. Es que era casi imposible que el adonis no tuviera novia. Yo estaba inmovilizada, creo que no había dado paso alguno desde el momento en que ellos llegaron, hacían una pareja perfecta, es que semejante mujer con majestuoso hombre, era insólito que no estuvieran juntos.

Jake emitió un sonoro carraspeo, parece que esto fue lo que detuvo la escenita pasada de tono que nos estaban mostrando. El adonis… bueno el chico, rompió el beso y le di una mirada a Jacob de 'te voy a matar', luego simplemente me limité a seguir mirándolo. ¡Dios mío! Qué sexy se ve con su cabello broncíneo alborotado y los labios hinchados después de su beso pasional.

¿Qué estaba pasando por mi mente? ¿Qué me hizo este tipo? No puedo parar de pensar en lo bello que es, bueno bello no, hermoso. Bella, Bella, ya esta bueno. ¡Para de una buena vez!

_Bueno ya__ que acaban de cancelar sus planes… _–Dijo Jacob con verdadero tono de sarcasmo. – _¿Por qué no nos dicen que hacen ustedes aquí?_

_¿__Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Somos los nuevos inquilinos._ –Respondió la rubia cabeza hueca, con esa voz chillona…

_Es obvio que ya nos hemos dado cuenta_–Le respondió Jake _–Pero al menos estaría bien una presentación, digo si no tienen mucho que hacer. Aunque no podría decir que no evidentemente…_

_Calma J__ake, dejemos que los ocupados señores se instalen y hagan lo que tengan que hacer… No es asunto nuestro_ –Le dije. Lo tomé de la mano con brusquedad y caminamos hacia mi habitación.

No les di tiempo de que se opusieran o pronunciaran palabra alguna, la verdad es que todo esto con los nuevos inquilinos no estaba resultando. Primero, el chico estaba más bueno que cualquier dios griego. Segundo, su novia es una top model capaz de bajarte el autoestima con solo verla, pero solo con verla ya que era demasiado estupida para su propio bien. Y tercero, los dos seres creen que se llevan el mundo por delante, que son capaces de pisotear a cualquier persona.

Al entrar a la habitación Jake cerró la puerta y se sentó conmigo en la cama. Se quedó mirando fijamente algún objeto de la habitación y luego habló:

_No soporto a ese par_–Me confío– _No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo que tienen aquí, ya pretenden hacer lo que se les venga en gana… y ni hablar del espectáculo porno que nos estaban mostrando allá afuera_ –No pude entender que era lo que realmente me decía ya que hablaba tan rápidamente, empujando la palabras unas con otras, se me hacia difícil saber que era lo que hablaba. De verdad hay que tener los pulmones de Jacob para soltar todas esas palabras en menos de un minuto y no quedarte sin aire. Recompuse sus palabras en mi cerebro y entendí un poco:

_Ni te imaginas como estoy yo ahora_ –Murmuré– _No soporto a la tipa esa y sus sonrisas de suficiencia. Es como si estuviera criticándote con la mirada_ –Dije en tono molesto, lo que hizo que Jake me mirara extrañado, le hice un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara pasar.

_No solo ella, el tipo "las tengo muertas a todas", es igual a ella mejor dicho son tal para cual, creo que nuestro__s días de sana paz culminaron_ –Suspiró y nos dejamos caer en la cama. No seguimos hablando… Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchamos nuevos gritos.

_Es que esa mujer no se cansa de gritar, tengo jaqueca_ –Dijo a regañadientes– _¿Crees que debamos ir a ver que pasa?_

_¿Está__s loco? ¿Y si los encontramos en la sala desnudos tratando de terminar lo que hace un momento interrumpiste? No. Ni hablar, si quieres arriésgate tú_ –Dije con miedo fingido.

Jake lo pensó un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza:

_Olvídalo__, nos quedaremos aquí_ –Dijo cerrando los ojos.

_Este__ bien, como quieras. De verdad no quiero ocasionarme daños cerebrales_ –Dije en tono burlón.

No paso mucho tiempo en cuanto escuchamos que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, bueno tocar es una palabra muy modesta en comparación. Daba la impresión que iban a tumbarla. Jake se levanto gruñendo y cerrando los puños con fuerza, abrió la puerta y se paró en seco frente a ella.

_¿Me puedes explicar por__que tengo una habitación separada a la de mi novio?_ –Ok sí. La silicona se le subió al cerebro. Me levanté de la cama, ya molesta y fui hasta al lado de Jake.

_¿__Disculpa? Nosotros escogimos nuestras habitaciones el día en que llegamos. Si no te gusta la habitación que te tocó pues hubieras llegado antes, o simplemente ahí está la puerta, te puedes ir__._ –Dije casi gritando. Esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas y debo decir que tengo muy poco autocontrol.

_No me importa si llegaste primero, quiero esa habitación._ –Dijo señalando MI HABITACION.

Estaba a punto de contestarle y desfigurarla cuando llegó su súper héroe a salvarla del golpe que se le venía encima, la tomó por la cintura pegándola más hacia él y le hablo con voz contenida:

_Tanya amor__, déjalos ahí. Tú puedes quedarte conmigo si así lo deseas_ –Le dijo en un tono normal pero parecía que le estaba costando decirle eso y otra vez vuelve el hombre a ser extraño.

Estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, la mujer que me saca de las casillas y el hombre que hace que deje de pensar coherentemente. No sabía qué hacer.

Lo que dijo pareció apaciguarla ya que se calmó… Bueno se derritió ante las palabras de su novio, lo besó y luego me echó una miradita. ¿Hasta cuándo? Jacob pareció percibir mi tensión y me tomó de la cintura, como para sostenerme si se me ocurría ir a golpearla.

_Bueno si eso era todo lo que querían__… ¿Les molestaría dejarnos solos? Queremos descansar_ –Dijo Jake en un tono que daba entender que ya estaba harto y que si no movían sus traseros en este preciso momento era capaz echar candela por la boca.

_Claro pero prim…_ –Empezó a decir la rubia, pero supe que si la seguía escuchando no me iba a contener, me solté de los brazos de Jake y le cerré la puerta en la cara a esa idiota. Se puso a gritar no sé qué cosas allí afuera pero no la seguí escuchando. Jake notó que ya estaba harta de los gritos de esa mujer y me dijo:

_¿Qué tal si nos vamos a almorzar afuera? Digo… se nota a leguas que ya no soportas a __la rubia ni a su baby… Igual y hoy íbamos a salir ¿No? Báñate y nos vamos Bella anda. Ya cálmate._ –Sí… Jake se dio cuenta de mi rabia. Así que le hice caso. Sin decirle nada me fui al baño y me bañé. Cuando salí para vestirme él ya no estaba allí… Cerré la puerta y saqué la ropa, me vestí y me dirigí al espejo. Me maquillé y me peiné. Dejé mi cabello suelto para que se secara y salí. Me dirigí a la habitación de Jacob, para ver si ya estaba listo.

Entré y Jacob se estaba peinando frente al espejo.

_¿Te falta mucho?_ –Pregunté, ya quería salir de allí.

No. Ya ven, vámonos –Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, tomó su celular y su cartera y salimos de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala nos encontramos otro hermoso espectáculo. Los nuevos inquilinos estaban acostados en el sofá, tragándose, literalmente. Jacob carraspeó e inmediatamente ellos rompieron su beso y se levantaron rápidamente.

_Bien, supongo que tienen sus llaves. Vamos a salir_ –Dije yo, bien molesta. ¿Cómo no les da pena tener semejante espectáculo? Como si vivieran solos. Abracé a Jacob y salimos del departamento.

Nos dirigimos al centro de New York y allí entramos en un lindo restaurant, estuvimos un rato esperando hasta que nos trajeron la comida. La estaba pasando bien en verdad, me pude olvidar del mal rato que pase esta mañana con esa tipita y su novio. Cuando terminamos de comer salimos del restaurant y empezamos a caminar. Jake pidió información a una guía turística o algo así.

_Bien, podemos ir a Central Park ¿Te parece?_ –me preguntó.

_Claro, nunca he ido. ¡Vamos!_ –Tomamos un taxi y nos llevo al parque.

Era un lugar muy lindo, con árboles y flores de todos los colores alrededor, era un hermoso lugar. Por lo que podía observar estaba lleno de parejas, todos reían y estaban muy felices. Al oeste vi unos chicos que no pasaban de 16 años, besándose y riendo. Al frente una pareja con una bebé en los brazos, agarrados de mano, paseando. Me sentí rara, ya que nunca había tenido un novio y no sabía lo que era reír por amor y sentirse así como se veían ellos. Jake me agarró de la mano y me dijo que camináramos un rato. Yo asentí y le dimos varias vueltas al parque, viendo lo bonito que era y jugueteando entre los dos. Nos sentamos en la grama a conversar.

_No te caen muy bien __esos dos ¿verdad?_ –me preguntó Jake.

_Es obvio que no Jacob. No respetan que nosotros estamos allí. Es como si estuviéramos pintando en la pared o algo así. Nosotros no hacemos espectáculos como ellos._ –Le dije, un poco exasperada.

_Es cierto, Bells. A mí me estresan también. La rubia con aire de supermodelo tiene un maní en el cerebro y su voz chillona… la odio en verdad. Y el tipito autosuficiente, cree que es un dios, no sé. No me gusta para nada tener que vivir con ellos._ –Me causó un poco de gracia lo de "cree que es un dios", porque el tipo esta como le da la gana, pero sin embargo no soporto sus escenitas con la novia. Es repugnante.

Pasamos toda la tarde allí. El tiempo se nos fue volando y ya estaba oscureciendo.

_Es hora de que nos vayamos ¿No?_ –pregunté.

_Creo que sí. ¿Vamos a casa o quieres ir a algún otro lugar_? –me dijo Jake.

_La verdad no sé. Ya quiero ir a casa a tomar un baño, pero no quiero toparme nuevamente con __esos dos._ –Dije.

_Tienes razón. Hagamos algo, vamos a comer un helado y a cenar, compramos una película y nos vamos a casa. Nos encerramos en la habitación y que ellos hagan lo que quieran, sin que nosotros tengamos que verlo. ¿Está bien?_ –propuso Jake y era una buena oferta así que acepté.

Nos levantamos y tomamos un taxi hasta una tienda de películas cerca del edificio. Compramos varias películas y luego fuimos a cenar y a comer helados. Al terminar, caminamos hacia el departamento. Cuando entramos, gracias al cielo, la parejita no estaba. Hicimos palomitas de maíz y encendimos el Dvd con la peli. Más o menos en la mitad de la película se abrió la puerta del departamento y escuchamos unos gritos. Era la rubiecita otra vez.

* * *

**Mariannys:** _awww aqui ta el 3er cap pej qe masss qiieren shh!! naww mentiraa por fin actualizamos no estaba muerta estaba de parranda(8) en fin odio a tanya xD las qiieroo y sigan leyendoo (Y)_

**Andrea:** _eaaeaa volvimos xD ^^ Bien.. el capi qedo weno asi qe dejen un review por la sociedad y edward adonis xD.. Disculpen por la tardanza :) se les kiere.. besos (K)** _P.D:** Yo tambien odio a Tanya ¬¬ xD  
_

**Dejen un review si les gustó... Es nuestra paga por escribir!  
VampiBesos... Mariis y Ane :)**


	4. Mi mala suerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es original de esta cuenta y sus autoras.**

**"Un golpe del destino"**

**Capítulo 4: Mi Mala Suerte**.

Era la estupida rubia sin cerebro nuevamente. No comprendía ni el motivo ni la razón por el cual existiera semejante ser humano, es que no se cansa de gritar ¿Cómo es posible que todavía tenga cuerdas vocales cuando se la pasa gritando la mayor parte del día?

Sólo estuvieron escasos minutos en la estancia revoloteando, caminando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, cuando me volteé para ver que se disponían hacer vi que el dios griego traía en las manos un montón de bolsas, su rostro era inescrutable, la rubia hueca parloteaba y el solo se limitaba a asentir el sin fin de tonterías que ella le decía, estaba molesto… Mmm... ¿Arto? pues si lo comprendía pero eso no quiere decir que sea santo de mi devoción.

Fingí seguir viendo la película cuando la rubia nos hecho un vistazo, la verdad no sabia ni en que había quedado la película, es que el simple hecho de que él esté a escasos metros de mi, hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Y ahí está nuevamente… Estoy pensando idioteces. Miré a Jacob que hasta los momentos se me había hecho invisible y seguía absorto en la película, al menos el no le prestó la mínima atención a la parejita.

Luego sólo escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, mire al reloj de la sala, faltaban 5 para las 12. Comencé a sentirme cansada, quizá un buen baño me caería perfecto y luego me sumergiría en los brazos de Morfeo, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de este patético día. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia Jake.

_Jacob me siento un poco cansada_–Le dije bostezando –_Lo mejor será es que me vaya a la cama, hoy fue un día muy, muy largo._

_Sí Bells__, ve descansa, mañana será otro día_ –Se paró del mueble, se acercó a mí y me dio un caluroso abrazo –_Yo voy a esperar que termine la peli._

_Ok__, buenas noches Jake_ –Me puse de puntillas y le di un besito en la frente _–Que descanses._

Fui hasta mi habitación, al entrar cerré con pestillo y empecé a desvestirme, me puse una toalla la amarré alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dirigí hasta el baño, la verdad no me voy a cansar de admirar este cuarto de baño, es gigantesco. Es muy bonito su color, de un tono crema decorado con cortinas blancas y destellos dorados, la ducha bueno… Es enorme y tiene tina. Pero desde que llegue aquí no he dejado de preguntarme porque conecta con la otra habitación.

Me deshice de la toalla y entré a la ducha, el agua estaba tibia tal y como me gusta, así que relajé todos mis músculos. Quería cantar pero me contuve, ya no estaba en mi casa, ahora vivía con desconocidos, al pensar en esto reviví lo que había pasado el día de hoy y todo giraba en torno al desconocido; su sonrisa, sus ojos color esmeralda, sus labios, cerré mis ojos al recordarlo, sintiendo diversas emociones.

Al salir de la ducha comencé a secarme y entonces fue cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y lo vi, emití un sonoro gemido y él se quedó mirándome pasmado, con los ojos como platos. Yo me tapé instintivamente con la toalla, estaba roja como un tomate, no sabía qué hacer… si gritar, salir corriendo o pegarle, sin embargo él se quedó parado ahí sin pestañear, no tuvo la decencia de taparse los ojos, voltearse o simplemente irse. No, él se quedó ahí paralizado como una estatua. Los segundos transcurrieron hasta que se le ocurrió hablar:

_Yo… Yo, bueno…_ –Tartamudeó –_Quiero decir… Yo lo siento_ –Bajó la cabeza. Movía las manos con impaciencia. –_Eh bueno… Creo que lo mejor será que salga._

Yo lo miré indignada, hasta ahora viene a decir que se va a ir. ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que debió hacerlo desde el momento en que me vio completamente desnuda? Qué descaro. Era incapaz de responderle, no podía hablar, lo único que quería en ese momento era que me tragara la tierra. Salió del baño mientras yo seguía sin coordinar que iba hacer. ¿Ahora como lo iba a mirar a la cara?

¡Dios! Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. ¡Qué vergüenza! Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, traté de calmarme un poco, respiré hondo, me lavé la cara y los dientes. El puso lo tenia a mil, mis cachetes tenían un rojo vivo y no dejaba de revivir la escena una y otra vez.

Me era imposible dormir, podía sentir que estaba muerta de sueño, pero el pensar el estrés, la frustración, la vergüenza que me daba esa situación, me impedían que lo hiciera. Tomé una de las almohadas y me hundí en ellas para ahogar un grito, esto estaba por volverme loca y sacarme canas verdes, nunca había pasado por una situación similar a esta, ni siquiera con Jake, bueno tampoco es que tenga en mi frente un letrero con neones que diga "mírame desnuda" Oh demasiados pensamientos incoherentes para mi gusto.

Tome mi ipod de la mesita de noche, lo encendí y deje que la música me hiciera efecto como si de una pastilla se tratara. La música solía relajarme, tarareaba las canciones pero estas me jugaron una mala pasada, peor aún me hacían recordar una y otra vez. ¿Es que acaso no voy a poder olvidar lo ocurrido? una vocecilla en mi mente dijo _No, definitivamente no_. Ok, estoy de manicomio.

Miré al reloj y daba las 2 y media de la madrugada. ¡Qué bien! Mañana seré la mujer zombie. Genial, voy por el buen camino. ¡Estúpida! Otra vez me inundaron esas ganas de gritar. Quizá debería salir, no sé si sea realmente una buena idea pero al menos no estaría encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, necesito aire, necesito caminar, despejar mi mente, me debatía entre dos opciones salir o no salir, una más buena que la otra. ¡Al diablo me voy!

Y yo que pensaba que vivir aquí sería pan comido, pues no… todo lo contrario, esto era de lo peorcito. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerada, bueno un poco exagerada, pero era la cruda realidad. Ok no… me estoy volviendo loca.

Fui al closet, busqué algo de ropa que me abrigara y me cambie la pijama, tomé mi bolso y salí de la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, lo que menos quería era que alguien se diera cuenta de mi escapada nocturna. Tampoco quiero sermones de Jake ya que es fastidiosísimo cuando se toma el papel de hermano mayor. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada principal abrí la puerta y salí de esas cuatro paredes que estaban a punto de volverme desquiciada.

Ahora que estaba afuera del departamento tome el ascensor para bajar, al llegar a la recepción todo estaba solitario no había nadie en el hall, ok debo admitir ahora tenia miedo, ni yo misma me entendía, hace 10 minutos estaba totalmente dispuesta a bajar y caminar por las afueras rondar los edificios, ahora estaba totalmente cagada, pero que mas da, me arriesgare.

Salí del edificio y comencé a caminar habían algunas tiendas abiertas, pasaban carros a una velocidad excesiva. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo porque estaba haciendo mucho frio, mientras caminaba, seguía pensando… ¿Y si hablo con Jake y le digo que nos mudemos a otro departamento? Digo… no creo que sea muy difícil conseguir otro ¿o sí? ¿O le hago la vida imposible al estúpido arrogante dios griego para que se valla? Ok no, estoy pensando como idiota, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a donde iba. ¡Joder! Ahora estoy perdida, últimamente estoy salada.

Empezaba a asustarme porque en los pocos días que he estado en esta ciudad Jacob era mi guía turística, yo simplemente disfrutaba de los paseos. No sabía el nombre de las avenidas, o si estaba en el sur o en el norte, nada. No sabía absolutamente nada ¿Ahora qué coño hago? ¿Llamar a Jake? No, la verdad no quiero eso. Bueno es mejor llamarlo para que venga a buscarme a estar en medio de la nada. Busqué en mi bolso mi celular, mientras rebuscaba dentro del bolso me di cuenta que no había metido el teléfono celular. ¡¡COÑO DE LA MADRE!! ¿Es que acaso hoy era martes 13 o simplemente estoy jodida? Porque no hay una explicación coherente que me diga que coño es lo que me paso hoy a mi, definitivamente tendré que ir a una bruja hacerme una limpia.

Bella swan piensa en dios y ponte un pircing. Si sigo derecho por esta calle, debe haber un sitio donde halla una señalización o alguna mierda de esas. Sigue tu instinto… Claro Bella, como él te está funcionando hoy a las mil maravillas de seguro llegas a un bar donde hallan viejos sádicos y borrachos que te quieran violar. ¡Genial! Con un plan en mente seguí caminando, con el corazón acelerado temblando hasta los tuétanos.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba jodido, esa era la palabra, jodido. ¿Cómo alguien puede durar 4 horas en una misma tienda y probarse solo un puto pantalón, con la estúpida excusa, de que las nalgas no se le veían completamente redondas, cuando la persona que se la probó se las ha operado por enésima vez?

Harto, estresado, jodido, cansado, se me agotaron las palabras para describir como me siento. Después de salir de esa tienda fuimos a otra y luego a otra, no veía la hora en la que se cansara de probarse tantos pantalones y blusas. Bien… no quiero mencionar la palabra blusas, corset o escotes en mi vida, de solo pensarlo me da jaqueca.

Iba manejando el volvo camino al departamento mientras trataba de no pensar en esta tarde de mierda en compañía de Tanya, mi tarjeta de crédito estaba ardiendo en mi bolsillo. Esto era pasarse de la raya, si no le hubiese dicho que si no terminaba la dejaba sola en el centro comercial se hubiese quedado la vida entera en la cagada de ZARA. He de admitir que se estaba excitando en el probador con solo ponerse un corset que le apachurraba las gemelas. Para ella eso era lo mas hot. La verdad si me calentaba un poco, pero con la arrechera que tenía era incapaz de pensar en lo sensual y en lo no sensual. Y no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría cuando llegara al departamento, seguro Tanya le sacaría la piedra a gatubela y vendrá perroman a gruñirme en la cara. Le tengo unas ganitas a ese tipo, un movimiento erróneo y lo coñaceo. Cuanto daría por que se fuera del apartamento. Gatubela, la que con solo verme babea, no me cae tan mal, la mujer es bonita eso no se puede negar, pero el carácter que se gasta, es mejor no acercársele porque te aruña.

Estacioné el volvo en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio. Busqué en la maleta las bolsas de la compradora compulsiva, le abrí la puerta de copiloto como buen caballero que soy –modales que me enseño esme, mi madre una mujer encantadora, hermosa, amorosa, en fin la mejor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra–.

Entramos al edificio. Al llegar al departamento Tanya abrió la puerta y empezó a decirme un sinfín de tonterías a las que yo no le prestaba la menor atención y simplemente me limitaba a asentir, me di cuenta que perroman y gatubela veían una película. Estaba demasiado cansado para importarme cualquier estupidez que ese par hicieran, lo único que quiero es tomarme una pastilla y dormir, descansar, olvidar este agotador día de mierda.

Revoloteamos escasos minutos en la estancia y me dirigí a mi cuarto que por cierto estaba decorado con un maricon color verde que no me gustaba para nada, odiaba esta habitación, pero claro mis queridísimos compañeros de departamento, tomaron las mejores para ellos, desgraciados.

Me quité la ropa, quedando solo en bóxers me tire en la cama, cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme un poco, estaba tenso, intenté relajarme pero no pude ya que unas manos que yo reconocía a la perfección, empezaron a tocar a mi amigo el del sótano. Empezó a mover sus expertas manos en movimientos circulares, tocándolo en todos sus ángulos aunque me estaba gustando lo que ella estaba haciendo y estaba intentando hacerme entender, no tenía ganas de tener sexo, cuando dije que estaba cansado estaba cansado, mi amigo el del sótano estaba encantado pero mi mente no.

Debía parar lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que mi amigo se emocionara suficiente y luego no poder pararlo.

_Tanya no_ –Quité sus manos de mi intimidad y las coloqué en su regazo –_Estoy cansado no quiero sexo._

_Oh Eddie no seas así baby esto simplemente te va a relajar, el sexo siempre te relaja, además necesito compensarte por todos los regalos de hoy_ –Me dijo con esa voz irritante, pero en algo tenia razón de alguna manera me tenía que compensar por todo lo que me hizo pasar hoy.

_Tanya dije no, dejémoslo para después horita quiero dormir_ –Pensándolo bien el que ahora necesitaba relajación era mi amigo, un baño de agua fría no me caería nada mal –_Sin embargo iré a darme una ducha._

Fui hasta el baño de mi habitación, abrí la puerta rápidamente y la cerré. La verdad no quería que Tanya se me pegara atrás y quisiera una ducha conmigo, cuando se proponía a irritarme lo lograba con creces.

Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que tenia compañía y que sorpresa me he llevado. Era gatubela desnuda, ella emitió un sonoro gemido y yo me quedé pasmado mirándola con los ojos como platos. Se tapó instintivamente con la toalla, estaba roja como un tomate, no hablaba. Bueno ella no era la excepción, yo tampoco hablaba la verdad estaba comenzando a tener problemas con mi amigo, al que parece haberle gustado muchísimo ese glorioso cuerpo, no podía evitar las comparaciones claro está, Tanya era el cuerpo del deseo, pero esta chica no tenía voluptuosos senos ni un gran trasero, simplemente lo tenía todo en su lugar; buenas caderas, que lo que provocaban eran morderlas y tomarlas, y una cintura acentuada en la que podía posar mis brazos, dios si tan solo pudiera tocarla. ¡Edward, Edward, PARA!

¿Será que se dio cuenta que había estado botando litros de baba con solo verla? Los segundos transcurrían y ninguno de los dos decíamos nada. Bueno… yo principalmente porque estaba concentrándome en la forma de que ella no viera el problemita de mi entrepierna, lo cual se me hacia sumamente difícil ya que me la estaba comiendo con los ojos, pero debía hacer algo, tenía que hablar.

_Yo__… yo… bueno…_ –Tartamudeé. ¿Ahora qué coño digo? Al menos debería disculparme con ella por habérmela estado comiendo con los ojos, y por reproducir fantasías sexuales con ella en mi mente –_Quiero decir… Yo lo siento_ –Bajé la cabeza mientras movía las manos con impaciencia para que no se diera cuenta de mi erección, tengo que salir de aquí –_Eh bueno… Creo que lo mejor será que salga._

Ella no se molestó en responderme, me miró con una cara de pocos amigos. Estaba que le salían rayos ópticos contusivos de energía solar por los ojos. **(N/a=habilidad de ****Cíclope**** "Scott Summers****" de X-Men)** Salí del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a la habitación. Por fortuna Tanya se había quedado dormida, lo cual me daba la oportunidad de liberarme del estrés de mi amigo. Odiaba masturbarme, pero hey… ¿qué más voy hacer? Dirigirme a la habitación de gatubela y decirle "oye chica quieres ayudar a mi pene teniendo sexo conmigo, lo cual debería gustarte ya que tu fuiste la que causaste esta gran erección", la verdad no me apetecía morir quemado por sus rayos solares.

Después de liberarme, me acosté un rato y comencé a pensar, miles de preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es que esa chica estaba en el baño de mi habitación? ¿Es que acaso lo tenía todo planeado? ¿Es que acaso sabía que yo entraría en ese momento y lo que quería era un buen sexo salvaje conmigo en la tina? La verdad no tenía la menor idea de la razón motivo o circunstancia del porque ella estaba en mi baño, pero si de sexo se trataba ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué se quedó muda y enrojeció de ese bello color carmesí como si no se esperaba mi llegada? Como si estuviera totalmente avergonzada. Bueno… ella no era Tanya, quizá se confundió de baño y no esperaba encontrarme ahí, ese pensamiento me entristeció, y me molestó.

Seguía pensando en esa chica, en su cara cuando me vio en el baño, en su cuerpo, en su esbelto cuerpo, reviviendo imágenes en mi cabeza, la que mas me gustaba, era la de su cuerpo húmedo, las gotas que caían levente desde su hombro hasta sus senos.

Traté por todos los medios en no pensar en ella, lo intenté muchísimas veces pero se me hacía completamente difícil, yo Edward Cullen había estado con todas las mujeres que se me habían insinuado y con las que me apetecían pero de algo estoy conciente, todas ellas tenian cuerpos perfectos, no es como si el cuerpo de gatubela no fuera del todo perfecto, no es que sencillamente era distinta a las demás. Había algo en ella que me atraía, algo que hacía que mi pulso se acelerara y algo que indiscutiblemente revolucionaba mis hormonas. Su rostro, su sonrisa angelical era simplemente tierna. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Estoy aplicando la palabra ¿tierna? Me estoy volviendo ¿Blando?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde el momento que comencé a pensar en ella, podría haber pasado un dia entero y yo ni cuenta me hubiera dado, pareciera como si estuviera ido, como en otro planeta el cual giraba en torno a ella ¡MIERDA! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué me ha hecho esta mujer para que yo este pensando en ella de esta manera?

Miré el reloj y daban las 2:30 am. ¡JODER! ¿Es que acaso voy amanecer pensando en gatubela? Definitivamente este no soy yo, ya no me sentía tan cansado como hace rato, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo y "relajado", sin embargo quería salir, ya no quería seguir en esta situación, no quería seguir pensando y menos en esa mujer que apenas conozco. Me levanté de la cama directo al armario, me cambié, tomé mi cartera y las llaves de mi volvo, cerré la puerta de mi habitación con sumo cuidado para que Tanya no se despertara y me formara una escenita.

Al salir del edificio vagué por algunas calles cercanas, me limitaba a dar vueltas en las cuadras, mientras manejaba observé un bar bastante pequeño en comparación con el aviso que tenía, que era sumamente grande. Pensé varias veces en bajarme y beber algunos tragos pero eso no solucionaría nada así que seguí dando vueltas en el automóvil.

Mientras pasaba por la avenida donde se encontraba el edificio, algo atrajo mi atención, era una mujer caminando que se parecía excesivamente a gatubela. ¡Dios mío! No puede ser posible que ahora tenga alucinaciones con esa mujer, esto no puede estar pasando. Aunque la imagen se veía de lo más real, ella caminaba de lo más asustada, parecía tener bastante frío y algo nerviosa.

¿Y si era ella y no una alucinación? Bajé un poco la velocidad del auto y ella se percató de esta acción, esto pareció alterarla de una manera significativa ya que paró en seco y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Será posible que sea ella? Y si era ella… ¿Qué hacia rondando por estas calles a estas horas? No pude evitar preocuparme, la chica no estaba con su perroman, estaba sola y sin ningún tipo de protección. Acto seguido acerqué el volvo hacia el extremo donde ella se encontraba. La muchacha daba algunos pasos temerosos, queriéndose alejar del auto, bajó la cabeza, y aceleró el paso alejándose unos cuantos metros, abrí la puerta del auto y la seguí, cuando la alcance tome su brazo y dije:

_¿Está__s bien? –_dije con voz ahogada._  
_

**BELLA POV **

Poniendo en marcha mi plan estúpido seguí caminando, el miedo lo sentía a flor de piel ¡Qué agonía! ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió salir del departamento? Oh si… en el momento en que ya estaba harta de pensar en el tipo ese. Claro, todo esto que me esta pasando es culpa de él, es como una maldición. Qué casualidad que me empiezan a pasar este montón de cosas desde el primer momento en el que ese hombre se cruza conmigo.

Capaz y el tipo hizo un pacto con el diablo, porque tanta belleza no era normal –a menos que se halla hecho cirugías plásticas, pero es más factible la opción del pacto con el diablo– y toda su maldad la descarga con los que están a su alrededor. ¡Ay que tonterías estoy diciendo! Miraba atenta todo el camino hasta que observé en la carretera un volvo plateado reduciendo la velocidad.

Esos volvos que usan las viejas para llevar a sus hijos al colegio. Oh dios mío ¿Y si usan ese tipo de autos feminos para tomar a las mujeres, niños o hasta hombres, para la prostitución o el tráfico de órganos y se los llevan a otros países?

¡Ugh! Yo no me quiero morir tan joven y virgen. No me había dado cuenta de que paré en seco mientras observaba el auto, di un paso hacia atrás, voy a morir, me van a quitar el corazón, oh ya me imagino a gente cochina tocando mi cuerpo. Cerré las manos en puños, no sabia de karate ni nada de eso, si le daba un buen golpe en sus partes íntimas podía darme tiempo para salir corriendo.

El auto se estaba acercando demasiado hasta donde yo estaba. Dios mío ¿Y si vienen un montón de hombres armados? No me puedo quedar aquí parada. Bajé la cabeza y aceleré el paso, caminaba a velocidad vampírica. Se me estaban aguando los ojos, contuve las lágrimas, cerré las manos en puños sintiendo que me perseguían, me preparé para el ataque. Sentí que me tocaron el brazo, pero no pude escuchar lo que me dijo, acto reflejo, le di un buen coñazo en el ojo… Cuando me di cuenta quien era el individuo me arrepentí. Era el hombre que me había hecho llegar hasta aquí y ahora se encontraba aquí delante de mi, con un ojo morado por mi culpa.

* * *

**Mariannys: **_disculpenmeeeeeeeeeeeee no tengo perdon de dios... pero este cap valio la pena o qe? apuesto a que el pov edward no se lo esperaban... :D Edward es un poco molesto pero bueh 8-) asi me gusta... dejen sus reviews. P.D.: Michelle deja de presionarme._

**Andrea:** _Bien... debo decir que este capítulo es todo todo todiiiiito heco por la mari jajaja... y le quedó muy bueno!!! Espero que les guste y disculpen por la tardanza... De pana que tuvimos muchos imprevistos pero ya estamos aquí cumpliendo con ustedes! Reviews!!!_

**Dejen un review si les gustó... Es nuestra paga por escribir!  
VampiBesos... Mariis y Ane :)**


End file.
